Maddie and David in: THE BODYGUARD
by madolynhaze
Summary: A little twist on THE BODYGUARD - it's a few years after Maddie Hayes decided NOT to keep the City Of Angels Detective agency open and work with David Addison...but they run into each other in another way.


The Blue Moon Bodyguard.

Hayes, Inc. Model Agency owner, Maddie Hayes, stood pensively behind the main door of the secure high rise building she worked in, looking out at the wind and the rain. Great, she thought...I've got to be at this charity fundraiser in 30 minutes and now the weather is awful. She looked at her watch...where is that security guy that was hired to escort her? She was under direct orders from her agent not to leave without him.

Maddie had gained some notoriety lately managing high profile models, which rekindled some of her previous fame...and also attracted a stalker...well, not just any stalker...a man that had stalked her years before in her college days. Apparently he'd seen her present an award on a TV show and his obsession with her was reignited. Every day since the award show aired the man had sent her a single red rose along with notes promising that she'd be joining him soon on a trip he had planned for the two of them.

Maddie was pretty creeped out, but not overly concerned...she saw the roses and odd invitations as signs of a lonely man and nothing more. However, her Agent was very concerned and hired security to accompany her everywhere for the next few weeks until the notes stopped...or until this psycho was caught.

A town car pulled up outside and Maddie decided it was just as safe to wait in the car...as she pushed the door open, David Addison, owner of Addison Securities, came racing up the stairs towards the door…he was shielding his face from the wind and rain with the collar of his raincoat...

As Maddie pushed the door out with force preparing to fight the strong wind, it flew into the face of Addison, hitting him square in the nose...his hand moved to cover his aching nose.

**David**: hey...yow...wow...what the!? What the hell are ya...

Maddie stopped in her tracks and cringed feeling bad ...

**Maddie**: Oh...no...I'm sorry...are...

David looked up into her eyes and they immediately recognized each other...

**Together**: YOU!?

**Maddie**: what are you doing here?

**David**: ...I'm here to guard the body of some owner of a modeling agency...guess that would be you...?

**Maddie**: But you're not Raul...

**David**: Raul's sick...

**Maddie**: So...they sent _you_!?

**David**: What is that supposed to mean? And who is "they" ...for your information I own this company..."Addison securities at your service..."

He rolled his hand and bowed down to her. Maddie laughed.

**Maddie**: You!? I'm supposed to entrust my life to you!? The sissy fighter!?

**David**: My...My...my...so full of charm and flattery Ms. Hayes...I'm starting to see why someone's threatening you...

**Maddie**: I'm sorry...it's just...I seem to remember most of the time we spent together...what was it...two years ago? ...we were either tied up or running for our lives...

**David**: Hey...you're alive aren't you...we solved the case...

**Maddie**: (still chuckling) sure...yes, right...you're right...we did...

**David**: ...ok, then I still don't understand what's so funny.

**Maddie**: well...I'm not sure if we actually solved the case or just kinda lucked into it solving itself.

**David**: We solved that case...we followed the clues and found the diamonds. And I, for one think you made a big mistake by not keeping that detective agency open and working with me.

**Maddie**: Ha! Me...as a detective? That was never gonna work.

**David**: I think you would have made a great detective.

**Maddie**: (shrugs) Well, I guess we'll never know!?

**David**: Guess not...

They look into each other's eyes for a moment and feel something, but Maddie quickly shakes it off...

**Maddie**: (looks at her watch) Well...it's too late to get anyone else on this short notice...

**David**: (Looks at his watch) nope...all my guys are booked up tonight otherwise I'd gladly pass you off. So...

**Maddie**: So...?

**David**: So...I guess you're stuck with me.

**Maddie**: Guess so...

**David**: Alright then, wait here a minute ...

David took a look around outside the door, saw it was clear...took hold of Maddie's arm and led her protectively to the car...she was a bit taken aback by the firm, confident grasp he has on her arm and his instinctive, protective nature. They reached the car and he quickly pulled the door open and placed her inside. He closed the door and made his way to the other side surveying the area before he slipped into the back seat beside her. He patted the shoulder of the driver indicating they were ready to leave...and the car pulled away. David turned to Maddie.

**David**: So...this guy...this stalker...tell me what you know about him. Has he ever approached you? Ever touched you?

**Maddie**: Well...no...I mean...not recently.

**David**: Not recently? What does that mean?

**Maddie**: Well...I knew him. I dated him in college.

**David**: (with a tone) Ooohhhhh.

**Maddie**: what does that Ooohhh mean?

**David**: nothing...it's just...

**Maddie**: Just what?

**David**: It's pretty obvious...

**Maddie**: What's obvious?

**David**: What you did to him...it's pretty obvious...

**Maddie**: What I did to him...I haven't done anything to him...what...pray tell...do you think I've done to him...

**David**: You broke his heart..

**Maddie**: Broke his heart...? No...I couldn't have ...

**David**: Have you looked in the mirror lately? (He looked her up and down) You are definitely the type that breaks hearts.

**Maddie**: Well, I didn't break his...I couldn't have...we only had one date.

**David**: One date, huh.

**Maddie**: One date...yeah.

**David**: Must have been a hell of a date.

(Smirks at her)

**Maddie**: get that stupid look off your face...

**David**: Hey, Lady...this is the smartest look I own...

**Maddie**: Well...what you're thinking didn't happen...

**David**: You sure about that?

**Maddie**: (clutches her purse tightly) Of course I'm sure...and what business is it of yours anyway... Is this what I'm paying you for?

**David**: Well...the more I know what we're dealing with here, the better. So, yeah...

He shot her a sly smile as he gave her another once over...

**Maddie**: well...that's it...that's all you need to know...now shouldn't your eyes be looking out there somewhere?

Gestures out the window...

He gives her a confused look.

**David**: You don't want me to look at you?

She noticed how green his eyes were as they released a sly twinkle in her direction. She had to admit he was handsome. She remembered him being kind of goofy the first time she'd met him...he had definitely matured over the years...his hair was shorter, his shoulders broader.

**Maddie**: (unconvincingly) No...I don't. Just do your job and shut up.

He cocked his head to the side. Wow, she was as cold as the first time he'd met her...but just as hot...maybe hotter. Yet, at the same time he saw something inside of her...her ice blue eyes were lying. She liked him...or at least she didn't hate him like she pretended to. He chuckled and turned to look out the window at the chilly evening passing by.

Maddie watched the back of David's head as he looked out into the grey and rainy night. Her eyes trailed across his tousled hair, down his thick neck, onto his broad, muscular back…She felt a little bad for being mean…She looked ahead at the cars lined up on the road in front of them and decided she might as well make small talk with him, they weren't going anywhere fast…

**Maddie**: Hey…so, uh…after I closed the agency…what did you do?

He turned back to face her.

**David**: Me?

**Maddie**: Is there someone else in this car who ran _City of Angels Investigations_ into the ground?

David shook his head…

**David**: You are really something, you know that?

She smiled.

**Maddie**: Well…go on…we've got some time…how'd you get into this line of work…?

David ruffled his hair and looked out the windshield of the car to see the same line of traffic Maddie saw a moment ago.

**David**: Well…let me see…there isn't much to tell. You closed the doors of the agency…I drank myself silly every night…couldn't pay the rent, lost my apartment…slept on a buddies couch for a good six months until I got a job as a nighttime security guard and then started to build my own company….and here I am doing securities for big celebrities like you…(smirks)

Maddie's face dropped as he told her what her decision did to his life…she felt awful, like she'd been punched in the gut.

**Maddie**: Oh…David, I'm sorry…

She reached out and touched his arm…

**Maddie**: I had no idea…

David looks at her hand on his arm and moved his arm away.

**David**: No…of course not…how could you have?

He turned to look out the window again.

**David**: You did what you had to do…and did what I had to do…simple as that.

Maddie had a faraway look in her eye. David looked back at her…

**David**: So, what about you?

**Maddie**: Me?

**David**: How did the infamous Madolyn Hayes fair after her accountant made off with her life savings? Did you lose the house…the car, the horse and stables? and then earn it all back with this modeling agency?

**Maddie**: Oh…well…no…actually, I still have the same house…same car.

**David**: Really…how'd you manage to keep all that?

**Maddie**: Well, my parents…

**David**: Ahhhh…your parents, right…

**Maddie**: Well, I mean…it's not what you think…I paid them back everything they…

**David**: Sure...sure, but Daddy's trust fund was able to cover your losses in the meantime….that must have been real nice…

**Maddie**: Well… what do you expect me to do, apologize …?

**David**: Apologize? What would you apologize for, Ms. Hayes? for the fact that you were born to a mother and father who could swoop in during the tough times and keep you afloat? For the fact that you were able to keep sleeping on your 1000 thread count sheets every night? For the fact that you never had to wonder where the next meal was coming from? Why would you need to apologize for that?

Anger flashed through David's green eyes and guilt weighed on Maddie like a wool blanket. They rode in silence for a few minutes. After a bit, David turned and placed his large hand on hers…

**David**: Look…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like anything was your fault. Things are real good for me now…so, don't worry about it, ok? Life has it's ups and downs…and I didn't mean to make it seem like you were responsible for what happened to me.

Maddie pursed her lips and pushed down her feelings. The traffic cleared and they pulled up to the event. As soon as they did David snapped into security mode. When the town car got in line to drop the celebrities off at the red carpet he jumped out and walked beside the car making sure nobody came near it...he kept his eyes peeled for the skinny- blonde haired, blue eyed man fixated on his client. As they reached the red carpet and Maddie's car stopped, David rushed to open her car door and helped her out. He stayed a step behind her...in tune with what was happening around them. Maddie felt incredibly safe and secure...Addison was very professional, he made her feel protected...she breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she needed.

As she made her way down the red carpet she relaxed and enjoyed the event without fear. She was aware of David's presence throughout and at times, when he moved closer, she could feel the heat of his body behind her...when needed he placed his capable, guiding hand on her lower back and steered her through the crowd, his touch sent a jolt straight to her loins. She moved to stand in front of the step and repeat for pictures, flashbulbs snapped and popped...she could feel his eyes on her the whole time from the sidelines.

David was aware of every fan screaming, every camera flashing, of every body moving past his client. He guided her over the red carpet trying not to be distracted by the silky feel of her pale pink dress. As she stood at the step and repeat, photographers called her name and snapped pictures and he watched her pivot and pose giving them just what they wanted. Damn. She was so beautiful...that silky hair, those cornflower blue eyes and that slightly turned up nose...her presence made him sweat, though he tried to hide it. He coughed into his hand to bring himself back into reality. "Easy, Dave..." he reminded himself..."focus on the crowd, not the girl."

After the step and repeat, Maddie made her way inside the event with David walking beside her...dressed in his suit, he looked like he could be her date. With a solid grasp on her arm he escorted her to the table she'd been assigned to for dinner, he pulled out her chair...pushing it in as she sat. He even took her white cloth napkin off the table and placed it on her lap. He then rested his large hands on her shoulders, leaned in and whispered in her ear...

**David**: I'll be just two steps away if you need me.

His syrupy voice sent chills down Maddie's spine. Against her will...she was unable to speak...she simply nodded at the information he gave her. He patted her shoulders as he moved to the side to take a position against the wall where he could keep an eye on her.

Maddie looked around at the other people sitting at her table, other models and agency owners from the business...a few minor celebrities ...all the woman were looking at her...Maddie gave them a wide-eyed smile.

**Maddie**: What!?

**Theresa**: (an agency owner) Who...is that? Your date?

Maddie looked around, caught David's eye and he winked at her...

**Maddie**: Who...him?

The woman nodded collectively...

**Maddie**: Oh...no...he's not my date...he's security...he was hired to protect me. I've got a man I used to know threatening me.

The women were concerned about the man stalking Maddie and asked more questions about what was going on...but eventually they went back to casual chatter as dinner was served.

**Theresa**: (peeked over at David) I might have to get a stalker if it means I get to have a handsome man escort me everywhere.

**Maddie**: Him? No...you don't want to be stuck with him. He's loud, lewd and obnoxious.

**Theresa**: ...and how long has he been working for you as a security guard?

**Maddie**: oh...about an hour.

**Theresa**: Sounds like you've learned a lot about him in an hour...

**Maddie**: Oh...well...actually, we've met before...

**Candy**: (a model) Look at all these men coming back into your life, Madolyn... one to harm, one to protect...they should make a movie about this...

**Theresa**: Yes...or...at least a TV show.

**Maddie**: You ladies are romanticizing this...I don't want either one of them in my life! They could all disappear and I wouldn't give it a second thought.

Just then a tall man with light hair and light eyes began to approach the table...his eyes were on Maddie...his arm reached out to her...and in an instant Addison grabbed the strangers arm and twisted it behind him...he restrained the man...the tables nearby gasped at the sudden excitement...

**Addison**: who the hell are ya and whadda want with Goldielocks here...

**Man**: I'm the waiter...I just want to clear her salad plate.

Maddie looked at David and rolled her eyes.

**Maddie**: (Mocks) Some protector...quick, Addison...the valet has stolen my car...

David sneered at her, let go of the waiter, and backed up against the wall again.

Maddie turned to the women...

**Maddie**: you see? Cute...but I fear that head of his is nothing more than a hat rack...

That night Addison fully searched Maddie's home before he would allow her to enter...once he was satisfied, they entered and moved to the living room.

**Maddie**: Do you really think a full search was necessary, Addison? I've been living here for years...

**David**: Oh...you thought I was looking for that psychopath? I just wanted an excuse to rifle through your underwear drawers...

She threw him a look that said he's unbelievable...

**David**: For future reference, I really like that hot pink number you've got in there...

**Maddie**: Keep dreaming, Addison...

**David**: (Grins) Kidding...don't worry...the house is clear and you are safe in my capable hands.

Maddie gives him a grateful look.

**Maddie**: Thanks, David...I actually do feel better with you around.

David looked at her and they smiled and smoldered for a minute.

**Maddie**: Are you really going to stay down here all night?

**David**: Yep...24 hour duty ma'am.

He saluted her.

**Maddie**: Alright then...I think I'll head up.

**David**: Need someone to tuck you in?

**Maddie**: I'll be fine...been tucking myself in for years.

**David**: (raises his hands) alright, alright...just wanted to let you know we're a full service shop...we'll tuck you in...read you a bed time story...even spot you in the shower if you need it.

**Maddie**: Sure...how about you just keep your eyes open down here and I'll see you in the morning.

**David**: Doesn't sound like as much fun, but...deal.

Maddie headed up to bed and in the morning came down dressed and ready for work. As she made her way down the spiral staircase she smelled coffee brewing and eggs frying...she entered the kitchen.

**Maddie**: Morning...

**David**: (thinks) sun shining...birds tweeting...coffee brewing...right, morning...and you say you wouldn't have made a good detective...

Maddie made a face at him. David poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

**Maddie**: Wow...this really is full service.

**David**: yeah...my eyes were getting heavy and stomach was grumbling ...hope you don't mind...

He handed her a plate of eggs.

**Maddie**: Mind? Why would I mind? It's been a long time since I had someone make breakfast for me.

**David**: (throws her a look) oh yeah? Exactly how long we talking here..?

She smiled and shifted her weight.

**David**: (Grins) toast is toasting.

Maddie ate and made small talk with Addison before they drove to her office where another security guard met them.

**David**: I'm going to head home and get some shut eye...Colin here will stand outside side your agency while you work. I'll be back on duty after 6.

**Maddie**: thanks, David...really...you run a very professional service.

**David**: I can't believe you ever doubted me.

They smiled at each other and Maddie got out of the car and walked to work with Colin close behind.

For the next week this routine became their new normal...David accompanied Maddie everywhere she went in the evening and spent the night guarding her house and keeping her safe while she slept and Colin guarded the door of _Hayes Models_ while she worked. So far, there had been no sign of her stalker. And each morning, Addison had breakfast sizzling...one morning Maddie was just pushing the kitchen door open when she heard David on the phone using a sweet and sugary tone she'd never heard him use before. She stopped in her tracks and couldn't help but eavesdrop...

**David**: I miss you too Eeeky...but it sounds like you've been having fun without me just getting home at this hour...

...

**David**: (laughs) ...well, I want to have "that kind of fun" with you too, baby...unfortunately this job is going to take over my life for the next few weeks...

...

**David**: She used to be a model...

...

**David**: ...well, yeah, of course...she used to be a model...

...

**David**: ...nice? Well, I'm not sure that's the word I'd used to describe her...but...we're getting along...most the time.

(Cleared his throat)

...

**David**: anyway...how 'bout lunch tomorrow...your place? ...I'll make steak ala Dave sandwiches.

...

Maddie gathered herself before pushing open the kitchen door...David looked up and caught her eye as she entered...

**David**: 12-noon tomorrow, baby. See you then.

(He hung up)

**Maddie**: Hi...

**David**: Hi...

**Maddie**: who're you talking to so early in the morning?

**David**: ...Sales call...he was trying to get you to buy 43 cases of sausage at one low price...told him you weren't much of a meat eater.

He throws her a sly look and she gives him an unamused face.

**Maddie**: ...really? A "He", huh? Could have sworn I heard a woman's voice...

**David**: oh, right...sis...she called from the East coast.

**Maddie**: So...you making lunch for your sister tomorrow, then?

David smiled.

**David**: (laughs) no..no...ok, it was my girlfriend, Monique...

Maddie felt an intense jealousy for reasons she didn't understand, but tried to push them down.

**Maddie**: Girlfriend? ...you have a girlfriend..._you_?

**David**: Why do you sound so shocked!? Believe it or not women find me attractive, Ms. Hayes...

**Maddie**: it's not that...

**David**: What then...

**Maddie**: ...It's just I never saw you as the type to commit...

**David**: (insulted) Whadda talking about...I can commit...

**Maddie**: ...well...I just meant...you seem like the type who enjoys being single...

**David**: Well...sure...when I'm single, I enjoy being single...but, when I commit, I'm committed...

**Maddie**: Ok...if you say so...

**David**: I don't know why you find this so hard to believe...and while we're on the topic, who're you committed to, Madolyn...?

Maddie puts her hands up and laughs…

**Maddie**: No...you're right, you're right...I have no room to talk...but you...you're such a flirt...

**David**: ...and what harm is there in flirting?

**Maddie**: ...that's probably something you should ask your girlfriend...

**David**: (waved his hand) ...eh...Eeky's just as much of a flirt...

**Maddie**: ...and I'm sure "Eeky" is real marriage material...

**David**: (chuckled) you're jealous...

**Maddie**: Of what? Of who?

**David**: of her...of us...of our relationship...

**Maddie**: Oh...please, Addison...you're my hired security...

**David**: ...So...?

**Maddie**: ...So, I'd hardly be jealous of your life...

**David**: ...And what does that mean?

**Maddie**: It means we come from two different worlds, ...(using her hands) you're down here and I'm up here...

The moment she said it she regretted it...she immediately looked over to see David's hurt expression...

**David**: oh...I see.

**Maddie**: (tried to retract) No...David, I...I didn't mean that like it sounded.

**David**: Uh-huh...Oh, I'm pretty sure you meant it just like it sounded.

**Maddie**: David...I...

**David**: (angry) look...never mind, huh, let's just forget it...let me get back to doing my menial job for you high level you people...I'll wait in the car...when you're ready let me know, I'll throw rose pedals at your feet...

David stormed out of the kitchen with Maddie calling after him.

**Maddie**: David...I'm sorry...

When Maddie got in the car they rode in silence and David didn't even make eye contact with her when he dropped her off.

That night, one of David's employees, Raul arrived at 6pm to pick her up and guard her for the night. Maddie's heart sank when she realized David wasn't going to be with her...she blinked back tears as she rode in the car next to Raul and put her sunglasses on to cover her misery. Her and her stupid mouth...why did she say such mean things to David...spew such elitist crap.

Raul didn't interact with her at all. He just walked the perimeter of the house, smoked cigarettes outside and called in updates every hour. When Maddie came down for breakfast that next morning there was no coffee brewing, no eggs frying, no toast toasting...just Raul standing on the back patio in the cold morning air smoking another cigarette. Maddie felt depressed...it was like someone dimmed the lights in the house...she didn't realize how much energy David added to the atmosphere. The second night that Raul was with Maddie, she woke up in the middle of the night to the wind and rain blowing in the open window of her room and at the foot of her bed was one red rose and a card that said "you look like sleeping beauty, I'll be back for you my love..." Maddie let out a blood curdling scream over and over until Raul got to her room. An hour later, cop cars and flashing lights surrounded her mansion...Maddie sat wrapped in a blanket in her living room when David ran in past the police line, straight towards her and pulled her in his arms.

**David**: Maddie...

Maddie sniffled into his shoulder...

**Maddie**: It was terrifying...where were you?

**David**: I'm sorry...I'm here now...and I'm going to stay with you from now on.

Maddie blinked back tears and looked David in his eyes.

**Maddie**: I am sorry David, for all the things I said, all the things I did.

**David**: Don't worry about it, don't worry... the only thing that matters is that you're safe.

David hugged her close again and once the scene was fingerprinted and cleared David sent Raul away. Maddie and David quickly fell back into their normal routine and banter...

They spent the next few weeks together...David drove Maddie crazy with his relentless innuendo and his, usual, stupid ideas...but she was also glad to have him back ...she'd really gotten used to him being around. One night he stood guard nearby while Maddie had after work drinks with some of her colleagues...all beautiful women, ex models who had dated the wealthiest and most eligible bachelors in town. They were all swooning over David, especially after a couple martinis.

David remained professional...noticing, but keeping his eye on the scene, not the ladies...and to Maddie's surprise, not flirting...well, not flirting with anyone but her...not that she cared...

Towards the end of the night the women begged David to come sit with them...have a drink with them...told him he should relax and let his guard down...but he politely refused...

**David**: Ladies...trust me, any other night I'd be more than happy to throw back a couple martinis with you and beguile you with tales of the Roman Addison...but tonight I'm on duty..

He moved behind Maddie and rested his hands on her shoulders...

**David**: ...and my one concern is keeping this lady safe.

**Hannah**: Well, you've done a great job...she's alive...and I don't think a psycho hangs out in a place like this ...so, relax...sit down and have a drink with us.

**Lana**: We know you take your job seriously, David, but one drink won't hurt...

She waved at a waiter, called and pointed to David. get this man a beer!

David waved him off.

**David**: No...thank you...I'm on duty.

He looked at the ladies...

**David**: Llike is said... any other night ladies.

David tugged at Maddie's shirt sleeve and gestured to an area a short distance away.

**David**: I'll be right over here, let me know when you're ready to get going, but take your time.

The ladies turned and looked at Maddie after David walked away.

**Hannah**: ...Maddie, if you don't go for him, you're nuts.

**Maddie**: Go for him...?

**Hannah**: Go for him, yes. He's handsome as hell.

**Maddie**: ...he's really not my type...and any anyway...even if I were interested, which I'm not, he's taken, he has a girlfriend..

**Lana**: a girlfriend...? Hmmm...but he seems so into you.

**Maddie**: ...He's just a flirt. He acts like he's into everyone.

**Hannah**: He's not acting into me...

**Lana**: ...Not acting into me...

**Maddie**: Well, hire him to guard your body 24-hours a day and I'm sure he will.

They laughed and the conversation moved on to other topics, but the ladies comments along with the martinis mixed in Maddie's brain and when they got home David had to walk a very tipsy Maddie inside. When they reached the bottom of the staircase Maddie stumbled a bit, which caused David to have to catch her in his arms...with a quick catch of the eye Maddie made a drunken attempt to connect her lips with his...

**Maddie**: (seductively) Addison...

David felt a pull in his groin...he instinctively leaned forward...but just as their lips were about to meet David thought better of it and leaned back...

**David**: Whoa...whoa...whoa...

**Maddie**: (insulted) Addison! (Baby voice) don't you want to kiss me?

**David**: ...you have had one too many cocktails...and I am on duty...

Maddie looked into David's eyes with a pout on her lips.

**Maddie**: All talk, no action, huh, Addison?

**David**: (placed his hands on her elbows) Hey...you are a very attractive woman...but this isn't right...

**Maddie**: Because you have a girlfriend?

**David**: (shrugs) well...yeah...partly...I'm not the type to play around...that's true...but also...

Maddie broke free from him feeling like she'd humiliated herself...

**Maddie**: I get it...I get it Addison...I'm sorry...you must think...

Maddie turned and ran upstairs as David called after her...

**David**: Maddie...wait...I don't think...

Her bedroom door slammed.

**David**: (called to the closed door, but was mostly talking to himself) ...it's not what you think.

David ruffled his hair and walked into the living room. He felt terrible for rejecting Maddie's advances, and also confused about her advances. In fact, David had been feeling confused about his feelings for her and their relationship for the past few weeks. He knew he felt more for her than just a client / guard relationship...really, ever since he'd met her years ago he felt more for her than he'd care to admit. But her coldness and cruel words made him think she would never...could never be interested in "someone like him." Plus, he was dating Monique and he took his commitments to the women he dated seriously...and lastly and most importantly... she had been drinking and he was on duty and that was not a good combination for a kiss...she was a serious woman and he doubted she gave herself easily to anyone...how would she feel about him in the morning if he took advantage of her while he was working and she was drunk? No, he did the right thing in this situation...that he knew.

The next morning, Maddie barely made eye contact with him as she gulped down her coffee and grabbed a piece of toast saying she was in a big hurry to get to work. She was mortified at the thought of having made advances on her security guard the night before after having one too many drinks. She hoped that he would just think of it as a drunken mistake and forget all about it and forgive her poor judgment. That weekend she requested that Colin accompany her on some errands during the day on Saturday. She was hoping to put a little distance between her and David Addison. But, of course she and Colin ran into David and his girlfriend Monique at the outdoor mall.

She first spotted them from across the way as they walked out of _The Gap_. Monique had bright fiery red hair, she was hard to miss, she walked a tiny yappy dog on a leash, which David had to hold while she lit her cigarette. She was very young and quite energetic and bubbly...she talked a lot and spun and danced around as she chatted to David and the dog along the way. They had only walked a short distance when they ran into some of her friends...Maddie observed that David looked bored standing to the side with the dog...even having to pick up its poop while Eeky chatted away with her pals...

Soon after they moved away from her friends, Maddie made sure that she and Colin ran into them as well. David's demeanor quickly changed when he was suddenly face to face with Maddie Hayes and his girlfriend noticed. David suddenly became extremely flirtatious his eyes trailed up-and-down the woman's figure and he stood closer to her than any normal human should. Monique noticed that Maddie bantered back to David's irreverent comments without missing a beat...she gave David a run for his money and it seemed like these two had known each other forever...in fact, Colin and Monique were kind of pushed to the side and making it appear as if Maddie and David were a couple...Monique did not like what she was seeing at all...Davie was hers and she wasn't going to let this old has-been model come between them. As they said goodbye and parted ways David leaned in and kissed Maddie on the cheek...

**David**: See you tonight...

He looked at Colin...

**David**: Don't let anything happen to this one...

**Colin**: I've got my eye on her, sir.

As David and Monique walked away David seemed deep in thought...Monique tried to hide her hurt and angry feelings...she had never gotten upset at David before and she was afraid if she expressed her true feelings she'd push him away...he was so good at being evasive...

**Monique**: ...Alright, so...ice cream and then a movie?

David seemed to be far away in thought...

**David**: You know what? ...I better get back...

**Monique**: Back!? Back where? Back to Maddie _Hayes'_ house?

David looked confused..

**David**: what?

**Monique**: ...We had a whole day planned, David...I haven't see you all week. You promised me a whole day together...what do you mean you have to get back...?

**David**: (he rubbed his face) yeah...no...sorry...but I do have to work tonight...I better get some more sleep in this afternoon...

**Monique**: David!?

**David**: Monique!? What's gotten into you?...being clingy is not an attractive quality, honey...

**Monique**: Clingy!? Wanting to spend an afternoon with my boyfriend is clingy!? You've been spaced out ever since you ran into that old woman!?

David laughed.

**David**: Monique...you're acting crazy...and not good crazy like that first night we were in bed together...like...crazy crazy.

**Monique**: ...In fact...ever since she's come into your life you've been distant and cold...

**David**: ...Really...

**Monique**: ...Yes. We used to have sex three times a day and now you never even stay over.

**David**: ...I've been working! This is a 24 hour job...someone's life is at stake! I'm sorry if I don't have a whole lot of time for ice cream sundaes and clothes shopping...

**Monique**: ...And when you do, you'd rather be with her...

David stood looking at Eeky, he couldn't dispute much of what she said. Fact was, his feelings for Maddie were growing and he didn't have much interest in spending time with Monique anymore. She was a nice girl...but just that...a girl. David reached in his pocket and took out some money. He put it In Eeky's hand.

**David**: Here...go buy yourself something nice.

Monique looked at the money...

**Monique**: What's this?

**David**: ...I'm sorry...you're right. I just don't have a lot of time for this right now.

**Monique**: You're breaking up with me!?

**David**: Yeah...sorry...you're a sweetheart...you'll find someone better for you...I'm just not the one.

He blew Monique a two fingered kiss and walked away...she yelled after him...

**Monique**: She's a total bitch, you know! She's never gonna date you... and even if she does you'll be miserable!

David just kept walking, went home, fell into bed and stared at the ceiling..."she's never gonna date you..." rang in his ears...yeah, that's what he was afraid of... because he'd just realized something, made a big decision, he knew it was so cliché, but he had fallen in love with his client.

Maddie went home feeling forlorn...seeing David out with another woman...girl...being rejected by him the other night...missing him when he's wasn't around. All of these things were making her realize something. Something she really never wanted to admit. ...just like some sappy romantic movie...some far-fetched story...she'd fallen in love with her bodyguard.

That night, David was driving to Maddie Hayes' house to do his nightly guard duty. But on the way he thought about how he needed to find a way to end this contract and catch the man who was terrorizing her life, so that he could tell her the truth about his feelings. He did not think it was professional to profess romantic feelings for a client, but if she was no longer a client then as far as he was concerned she was fair game to date... or try to date, that is, if she was interested in dating him?

When he got to Maddie's house that night he told her his plan. They were going to act as if their contract had been terminated. Maddie would walk David out of the house and they would say goodbye. Maddie would then drive up to look out point off of Mulholland Drive and sit by herself in the car gazing out over the beautiful views of Los Angeles. However, David would be there hiding in the bushes. David figured if there was any time that this stalker would attack Maddie it would be when she was in a secluded environment, alone and vulnerable.

Just after dark, Maddie walked David outside, shook his hand and thanked him for his services the last couple weeks, but let him know she didn't think there was any reason for him to keep watch over her now that nothing more had happened. David drove off into the dark night and after a bit Maddie pulled out of her driveway and drove up to Mulholland where she sat in the empty area with her lights off and doors unlocked.

David's car was nowhere to be found and there was no sign of him in the area...the way it was supposed to be, Maddie knew, but she was still very nervous sitting there alone in the dark. What if something happened and David wasn't able to get there?

Suddenly the passenger door of her car flew open with force and Rodger...the man who she had gone on one date with in college and took away her "no" even then, slid into her car locking the doors as he sat back in the passenger seat.

**Rodger**: Hello, _Madolyn_.

Maddie sat upright in her seat with a start.

**Maddie**: Rodger!

**Rodger**: I'm a patient man, Maddie...I knew that balding security guard would move on at some point...I've just been waiting and watching and wondering when I'd get my chance to be with you...alone... again...it's been a long time.

He tried to brush a piece of hair from her face, but she pulled her head away from his touch.

**Maddie**: Rodger...look...your infatuation is flattering...but unfounded...we've never been in a relationship and we're never...

**Rodger**: (cut her off) Shut up! Shut your pretty little mouth. (He held a knife to Maddie's throat)

Where the hell was David, Maddie thought. What's he waiting for, an engraved invitation?

**Rodger**: I get to call the shots now...and you and I are going far away from here. Now...start the car.

Maddie hesitated, but Rodger pushed the knife blade harder into her neck. She started up the car and began to back out.

**Rodger**: yes, Madolyn...I've had a lot of time, many years, to think about what I'd like to do with you...do to you...just wait and see.

Maddie's face simultaneously cringed and looked terrified...was she going to have to take matters into her own hands?

Just as she was turning the wheel to leave the look-out David popped up from the back seat, grabbed Rodger into a choke hold and knocked the knife out of his hand.

**David**: Put the car in park Maddie and get out! (He ordered...) move as far away from the car as possible...

Maddie did as David told her and David beat Rodger into submission inside the car. An hour later Rodger was cuffed and inside a straitjacket in the back of a cop car. David shook the hand of one of his cop buddies and moved closer to Maddie and pulled her into an embrace.

**David**: You ok?

**Maddie**: a little shaken up...but I'll be ok.

**David**: Come on...let's get you home...

Maddie looked up into his concerned green marbles with smoldering blue eyes...

**Maddie**: what am I going to do now that you're not going to be around to protect me?

David moved her hair off her shoulder and looked deeper into her eyes.

**David**: I'd still like to still be around...in a different way...

**Maddie**: A different way?

**David**: Well...yeah...(touched her hair) protection services free of charge this time.

**Maddie**: ...What do you have in mind, Addison?

**David**: Maybe, in...more of a boyfriend, less of a bodyguard, kinda way?

Maddie smiled a shy smile.

**Maddie**: Boyfriend, huh? I haven't heard that term since the 8th grade.

He smirked at her and she smiled...

**David**: Well, say something...

**Maddie**: What is there to say!?...

David rested his arms on her shoulders.

**David**: How about... you like me...you want to spend time with me...see where this takes us?

**Maddie**: Fine. I'm willing to see where this takes us...

**David**: Ooohhh. Can I get that in writing?

**Maddie**: ...I don't know if I want to commit to that in ink...I've just been through a trauma... you may be catching me in a weak moment.

They both smile and laugh.

David drove Maddie back to her house that night and they talked about how relieved they were that this crazy situation was over even though it has brought them together in some weird way. When they got to Maddie's house David walked her to the door...

**David**: Well I guess this is as far as I take you tonight, Ms. Hayes.

**Maddie**: Guess so.

**David**: Are you going to be all right?

**Maddie**: Yeah, I'll be all right, actually I'll be great! I get my house back to myself for the first time in weeks!

**David**: Yeah well enjoy the peace and quiet…

**Maddie**: Hey, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to miss having you around.

David smirks.

**David**: So how about tomorrow night, I come here at 6 PM as usual, but this time I pick you up and take you out on a date?

**Maddie**: A date? Tomorrow?

**David**: 6 PM...that's what potential boyfriend and girlfriends do, right?

**Maddie**: OK, sure that sounds good David.

The next night, David picked Maddie up at 6 PM as promised, they went out on the town and had a nice dinner, a glass of wine and a stroll along the street window shopping and chatting...they had a slow, sweet kiss at the door and David left before pushing things any further...he wanted to take it slow with her.

They went out the next night too and the night after that, but this time with Maddie's model friends and their husbands...her friends insisted they all go out together now that David was off duty. Everything started out fine with Maddie and David walking in to Chez Glenn, hand in hand looking gorgeous. They looked around for their table of friends...as David noticed the decor.

**David**: wow, this place is so swanky I bet the roaches wear tuxedos...

Maddie ignored him and spotted her friends and waved. They made their way over to the table with David doing his usual swagger, which didn't exactly fit in at a place like Chez Glenn...he teased a table of geriatrics about what oysters were going to do to their libido later and Maddie looked mortified as she pulled his arm to move quicker through the crowd.

When they finally reached the table, Maddie's model friends made a big deal when David appeared at the table ready to mingle instead of stand guard nearby. David looked handsome as hell in his dark suit...and their husbands were wearing dark suits as well, but they looked more like funeral directors. They were all older, punchy, and gray. David, who is usually a guy's guy did not get the warmest reception from the high powered businessmen. They didn't connect with David on a guy level, they just saw his good looks, affable personality, and heard his blue collar drawl... and decided he didn't fit in with them, and they didn't want him spending too much time with their women, who are all swooning over him.

The evening wasn't going well, David was uncomfortable so he drank too much and told stupid jokes. Maddie was uncomfortable, so she tried to overcompensate by covering David's jokes and changing the subject or ignoring him all together and chatting with her friends, leaving David feeling bored and ignored. The men made cracks to David about how he went from pool boy to moving into the big house overnight, they thought they were really funny and much of their humor was at David's expense, but Maddie did nothing to stand up for him ...David was growing increasingly angry and Maddie shut down all together.

They finally got through the grueling evening and were back in the car not speaking as they drove home.

**Maddie**: I'm confused, David, did I do something wrong tonight?

**David**: wrong? What could be wrong?

**Maddie**: I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out, why are you mad at me?

**David**: your friends back there were pretty ruthless with their jokes about me being the hired help and what I must be doing now to "serve" the mistress. And you did nothing to stop them, nothing to defend me...I'd never just sit there while you got treated poorly by my friends and say nothing.

**Maddie**: I'm sorry, I really didn't think you were the type of guy who needed defending. Did you really take with those old blowhards had to say seriously?

**David**: well… Yeah,… This is the first time I'm meeting them, the first time they're seeing us together, as a couple, of course I want to make a good impression.

**Maddie**: But I don't care about those guys, they're just a bunch of old fuddy-duddies who are jealous of someone young and handsome..

She put her small hand on top of his large one. David pulled his hand away from hers ...

**David**: Don't, don't do that.

Maddie put her hand back on the steering wheel.

**Maddie**: I still don't see how I am to blame for any of this.

**David**: You don't see? You don't see how you treat me like I'm less than? Look at when the bill came tonight, I took my wallet out and what did you say? What did you say in front of all those people?

**Maddie**: What? What did I say? I offered to pay the bill what's so wrong with that?

**David**: You offered to pay the bill? Or you made it obvious in front of everybody that I don't make the kind of money it would take to pay a bill like that?

**Maddie**: I was just trying to be considerate David, I don't want you to feel like you have to pay money that maybe you don't have at an expensive restaurant like Chez Glenn.

**David**: Please don't ever do that again, don't ever question my financial situation in front of a group of people who are already questioning my financial situation. You really embarrassed me back there tonight Maddie.

**Maddie**: Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Maybe we did the wrong thing by going out with them so soon, thing is David I don't even care what they think. They are just people in the business I work in.

David just stared straight ahead without saying another word, which made Maddie angrier...when they pulled up at her house Maddie leaped out of the car and stormed inside. David followed her.

**David**: ...You know, honey, it's one thing for people you work with to feel like I'm less than, it's another thing for you to believe it yourself!

**Maddie**: I don't, David, ...do you really believe I think you're beneath me?

David holds his hands at two different levels (representing her on top like she did to him before)...

**David**: I believe you've more than spelled it out in the past.

Maddie's face got red with anger being reminded of the dumb things she's said and done in the past...she stomped up her spiral staircase; David followed...

**David**: Must make you feel pretty good, huh? Got the stable boy escorting the head master around town.

**Maddie**: You know what doesn't feel good? Having a jerk like you around living up to what those people think instead of proving them wrong...

**David**: Oh, so, now I have to watch my table manners to impress your white collar cronies...?

**Maddie**: not impress...to blend into certain social circles...certain situations!

**David**: yeah...well...maybe I don't want to blend into certain social circles, babe...and if that's what you want, maybe this isn't going to work.

**Maddie**: ...you don't have to convince me!

When they get to the top of the stairs they stand at stare at each in a heated frenzy.

**David**: Fine.

**Maddie**: Fine.

**David**: good.

**Maddie**: good.

**David**: I'll go then...!

**Maddie**: Go!

**David**: Goodbye!

**Maddie**: Good Riddance!

They huffed at each other for another moment...David turned to leave...he took one step down when Maddie took hold of his shirt and pulled him back...David spun around with an angry face and saw desire in her eyes.

His green eyes bore into her blue ones and he stepped back up to meet her at eye level...she took a step back shooting him a daring look...he stepped towards her...their bodies so close there was barely a centimeter between them...the heat was palpable...she stepped back again, her back bumping up against the door of her bedroom...he moved closer taking hold of her arm.

**David**: what do you want, Madolyn...

A light gasp escaped her mouth...

**David**: Is this you living out a fantasy or do you want something real...?

His grip on her arm tightened and he pressed his body against hers...she could feel his excitement...

**Maddie**: ...David...

He leaned in...the stubble of his five o'clock shadow brushed her neck sending shivers down her spine...he whispered into her ear in his caramel coated voice...

**David**: what do you want from me?

His whole body leaned against her...she could feel his heart thumping against her chest...her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember...

**Maddie**: David, don't...

He persisted...

**David**: Maddie...tell me...do you want me or some poster that your friends approve of?

**Maddie**: (softly) ...you...I want you...

And with that David covered his mouth with hers...they're tongues touched, sparks flew, and they made their way into her bedroom.

David shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes as he pushed Maddie against the door of her bedroom. His fingers brushed over the curves of her body like hot fire brands. David's deep kisses and roving fingers were causing her blood to boil. Maddie gasped as his fingers disappeared under her short black dress. Her legs opened to relieve the pressure on her loins. "David!" she moaned as her hands reached for his belt buckle.

David chuckled causing Maddie's knees to buckle, she held on to him in order not to fall over in a heap of passion,

**David**: My, my, Ms. Hayes, so eager to get to the good part? Patience baby, patience.

He drawled in that syrupy voice that could charm the panties off a nun. David's kisses grew more intense. She had never been kissed with such passion before. Their tongues moved in a symphony of hunger. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and closer until she could feel the pressure of his arousal against her swollen loins. David slowly grinded against her,

**David**: Feel good…?

Maddie's response was a loud moan as she felt David's tongue trailing over her neck. Suddenly, she felt an electric shock when David's tongue moved over a spot on the side of her neck just under her hairline. She moaned louder and called his name as his tongue continued to play over that spot.

**Maddie**: Oh, oh, yes!

Another chuckle. David tore off his shirt and pulled off her dress in what seemed like one fluid move. Maddie, clad only in her bra and lace undies, was delirious with need. She kept trying to move her loins over David's boner but teasingly he would pull away. He was playing with her. And that was driving her crazy. Slowly, he undid her bra which fell to her feet, next he slowly began to pull down her panties until she was gloriously naked in his arms. David's hands seemed to be everywhere, petting her butt, moving between her legs, on her swollen boobs – she couldn't hold back any longer. Maddie began to come in waves of passion. She was screaming his name so loud it echoed through the room. She had never felt such sexual pleasure in her life.

Next thing she knew she was lying on the bed covered by David's muscular body. Her legs opened to accept him.

**Maddie**: Make love to me David.

She begged as she reached for him with long slender arms.

David was in sexual heaven. Who knew that icy, haughty Maddie Hayes could be so hot under his expert hands. He had never been turned on by a woman as much as he was turned on by Maddie. He felt as if he was going to poke a hole through his slacks if he didn't get relief soon. He loved how she cried out his name in ardor as he seemed to find the erogenous spot on the side of her neck. Wow, that spot seemed to be directly wired to her pleasure nub. His hands prowled over her curves. He couldn't get enough and when she was finally naked in his arms, he thought he had died and gone to paradise. And when she came so hard and so long; he felt a tender feeling he had never felt before during sex. He loved her! He really, truly, deeply loved Maddie Hayes and giving her pleasure made him ecstatically happy. He gently pushed her down on the bed and kicked off his pants. He stood over her, proudly displaying his impressive tool. Bet those asshole friends of Maddie would be jealous. Sex was the great equalizer. Now he was on top.

When they joined their bodies together both felt that they had met their soul mate. They fit perfectly together. David began to move his hips and body to give Maddie the ultimate pleasure. Soon she was moving with him in the rhythm of love. David made sure to bring Maddie to orgasm multiple times before he allowed himself to enjoy his release. After the loving, they snuggled together for the rest of the night. There were no words, but they knew that they belonged together forever.

For weeks Maddie and David enjoyed each other in the bedroom. They rarely went out except to work or supply their body with the energy they'd need for their next marathon session. They were in pure bliss...except when they weren't...spats were a regular part of their toe straightening breaks. But, for the most part everything was good...until one night when Maddie and David came back from a nice dinner out...they pulled into her circular driveway, parked and walked up to the door hand in hand when they came upon a frightening sight... a black rose on top of a note lying in front of the door next to a little miniature doll that looked just like Maddie...the doll had needles poked in her eyes with blood coming out. David rushed ahead looking around...this incident very much mirrored what they had just gone through with Rodger...but he was safely behind bars...David stood over the black rose...

**David**: Is this some kind of joke!?

**Maddie**: (looking fearful) it doesn't look like a joke.

A few minutes later, the same police who were just at the crime scene with Maddie up on Mulholland were at her house fingerprinting the scene.

**David**: Do we need a list of men you've dated to solve this one, Madolyn?

Maddie looked baffled...she had no idea who else she may have offended or attracted. The note simply said "watch your back or someone might stab you in it."

When the police left, Maddie went in the house and sobbed, she couldn't take the stress of another stalker...and this one threatened her life! David consoled Maddie but was concerned and angry. Who could be making these threats now?

That night the LAPD stayed on watch at Maddie's House while they waited for the results of the fingerprinting that was done.

David walked an exhausted and distraught Maddie upstairs, tucked her into bed and held and comforted her as she wept...

**David**: (patted her back) go ahead...go to sleep...you're safe now.

They both slipped into sleep from pure exhaustion despite being anxious and stressed. Early in the morning David woke up and moved over to a chair across from the bed watching Maddie sleep...she was a handful...but beautiful, and he was beginning to see a softness buried somewhere under that cold exterior...he could see building a life with her...he hope she felt the same. Just then it dawned on David...he'd broken up with Monique to pursue something with Maddie...and Monique was pretty upset about it. She knew something about Maddie's case with the stalker...David wondered if Monique might be behind these black roses and voodoo dolls. Maddie woke up and David moved to the bed and sat next to her while she remembered what was going on with the new stalker thinking it was all a dream at first.

**Maddie**: (Wipes a tear) I can't handle this again, David…and at least the first time we knew where these threats were coming from…this time it could be anyone…

**David**: Yeah…well, I have a hunch who might be behind this.

**Maddie**: You do? Who?

**David**: I don't want to make erroneous accusations before I know for sure. (Tugs at her sleeve) Come on, get up…get in the shower…the LAPD are still here…I'm gonna run out and check about those fingerprints.

**Maddie**: Don't leave, David.

He kissed the top of her head.

**David**: You'll be fine, I'll be back.

David ran downtown and talked with his buddy in fingerprinting who hadn't found a match.

**Larry**: (fingerprint expert) We know they are female prints this time and that's about it.

**David**: What if I…brought you a set to match it to?

**Larry**: I'd be able to tell you if we had a match in an hour.

**David**: Great…

David ran off and slinked into a café that he knew Monique went to every morning. When she was done with her Pumpkin Spiced Latte, David gingerly worked the cup into a plastic bag and raced back to meet up with Larry in the lab. An hour later they had a clear match. Monique was arrested on her college campus for making death threats, trespassing, and leaving materials which were meant to harass…she was put on 2 years' probation and they never heard from her again.

Maddie was so relieved when David delivered the good news at her door that she invited him in for dinner and he never left.

**Epilogue**: One year later Maddie and David pushed a double stroller through the outdoor mall and passed the spot where they had run into each other the year before when David was with Eeky and Maddie was being guarded by Colin and they both realized then and there they had fallen head over heels in love with each other…they had to laugh and shake off the shivers from the crazy people they were dealing with back then.

**David**: (puts his hands in his pockets, shook his head and looked around) Wow…if we only knew, huh?

**Maddie**: Knew what?

**David**: How different things would be a year later…

**Maddie**: What? You mean, married…with twins babies and a new detective agency we're running together?

She throws him a wry smile…

**David**: (Smirks) Yeah, maybe it's better we didn't know.

They laugh.

**Maddie**: Life is pretty hectic…

**David**: But I wouldn't change a thing…

Just then baby David and his sister, Ginny start to scream in unison.

**Maddie**: …well, you will be changing one thing, Addison…

**David**: What's that?

**Maddie**: A diaper…(she nods her head towards the family restroom) …come on…

David lifts his pointer finger…

**David**: That…I will change, everything else I'll keep the same…

Maddie smiles at him and pushes the stroller, David happily follows behind.

**THE END.**


End file.
